horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogwarts
Hogwarts Castle & Grounds The Hogwarts Castle was built at the end of the 10th century, in the year 993AD to be exact. Its construction and design was made possible by the unknown architect who assisted the four greatest witches and wizards of their time in this ambitious endeavor. The castle itself is an architectural marvel, ages ahead of its time. The main building counts seven floors connected by a series of enchanted stairs. A number of towers adds to the grand layout of this structural wonder. Magic supports this large structure making it an impregnable fortress too. Chosen for its defendable position, Hogwarts Castle was built in a valley deep in the Scottish Highlands surrounded by mountains and protected by the Black Lake to the South. To the West one finds the Forbidden Forest, a place inhabited by many mysterious creatures while the castle itself is located atop a lone hill. The grounds around the main keep are sloping and only three entrances are available for access to this formidable castle. All threads in the Within the Castle subforum and the Upon Hogwarts' Grounds subforum are restricted in access to Student and Hogwarts Staff characters. Only during cult announced events or with the approval of staff, will adults be permitted in the roleplay threads of these two subfora. Within the Castle The castle holds many secrets for the students and staff to discover. Rumors has it that even the Four Founders don't know the full extend of this castle with its miles of corridor and hundreds upon hundreds of rooms to discover. To make life easy on the new members, the Horcrux staff provides you with a detailed overview of all the threads in the Within the Castle subforum. The pages of those threads here will contain more information along with a roleplay events overview of all important events that occured within those threads. Members of Horcrux are free to edit the threads with their own character experiences should they desire to share this with others. *The Great Hall *The Study Area *The Clock Tower *The Trophy Room *The Entrance Hall *The Sewer Tunnels *The Grand Staircase *The Castle Kitchens *The Hogwarts Library *The Astronomy Tower *The Headmaster Office *Classroom 2E: Charms *The Potions Classroom *Classroom 3C: D.A.D.A. *The Room of Requirement *The Headmaster's Gargoyle This page serves as a directory and archive where staff and members of Horcrux can enter new thread locations found in the Within the Castle subforum. We do kindly ask you to refrain from adding markers on the interactive Hogwarts Map. Should a new location need adding, contact a Horcrux staff member via inbox or email (contact info HERE) . Upon the Hogwarts Grounds Beyond the castle walls there are just as many places to explore for student and staff. The outdoor threads offer a variety of locations where the Hogwarts staff is less active, making the rules more lenient around these parts. To make life easy on the new members, the Horcrux staff provides you with a detailed overview of all the threads in the Upon Hogwarts' Grounds subforum. The pages of those threads here will contain more information along with a roleplay events overview of all important events that occured within those threads. Members of Horcrux are free to edit the threads with their own character experiences should they desire to share this with others. *The Great Lake *The Stone Bridge *The Racing Pitch *The Quad Hallway *The Wooden Bridge *The Sundial Garden *The Entrance Gates *The Training Grounds *The Forbidden Forest *The Whomping Willow *The Road to Hogwarts *The Viaduct Courtyard *The Groundskeeper Hut *The Hogwarts Boathouse *Greenhouse 2: Restricted *Greenhouse 1: Herbology *The Clock Tower Courtyard *The Transfiguration Courtyard This page serves as a directory and archive where staff and members of Horcrux can enter new thread locations found in the Upon Hogwarts' Grounds subforum. We do kindly ask you to refrain from adding markers on the interactive Hogwarts Map. Should a new location need adding, contact a Horcrux staff member via inbox or email (contact info HERE) . Category:Locations Category:Hogwarts Locations